The Druid and Gladiator Ninjas
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: what would have happen if Naruto had a best friend. what would happen if Naruto was trained along with his friend for 10 years. Now you get to find out


The Druid and Gladiator Ninjas

Ch 1 The Meeting of the Masters

'Why did this have to happen to Naruto, Why Why Why,' I thought to my self as I tried to protect my blond haired friend. My White hair covering my dark blue eyes as I watched them walk right past me and start attacking Naruto.

Having enough I charged at the people trying to punch them and hurt them for hurting my best friend.

"Hey looks like the demon lover is trying to save him," said one of the villagers in a mocking tone.

Another villager got ready to hit me until a vine stopped him, and the rest of the mob.

"What are you doing to these kids," a voice said.

Walking into the alley was a 17 year old guy wearing black and purple clothing, his black hair covering his eyes. On his back was a large sword that should have been impossible to carry. Behind him was another 17 year old wearing orange and green clothes. His ears were long and pointed and his orange hair was wild like a wolf.

"We are just trying to get rid of the demon and the one he corrupted," Another villager said as he tried to remove the vines.

"I sense no demon here, only 2 boys and nature itself is in one of them," Said the orange haired person.

"I would recommend you guys leave before I get very mad at you for trying to hurt to 5 year olds," the raven haired boy with a purple aura surrounding his body.

The villagers took one look at the person and ran, terrified at the black on his back and the energy he was radiating.

"Thank You," I said as the black haired boy pick me up while my orange haired one pick up Naruto.

"Do you know anyone who can help us, help him," The orange haired kid said with concern.

"The Hokage," I said as I told them how to get to the hokage tower.

When we arrive at the Hokage's office the secretary tried to not let us in but the 17 year old black clad kid just knocked her out and then opened the door.

When we entered the room we found the hokage working on a huge pile of paper work.

"Are you the Hokage," The Orange haired kid asked.

"Yes but why do you have Naruto-kun and Riku-Kun in your arms," the aged man asked the 2.

"We found them about to be attacked by the villagers, Lucky for them we stopped them," The raven haired man stated.

"Well thank you for saving them, May I ask your name," The Hokage said calmly.

My name is Ryan, and my black haired friend here is named Siegheart," The orange haired elf stated.

"Well thank you Ryan, Siegheart, but can you leave now so I can help them," The hokage said.

"I don't think we should because of the way your secretary reacted to Naruto here, I don't expect you to do anything for their good," Siegheart said annoyed at the Hokage.

"Well I am sorry then but I see Naruto and Riku as my grand children more then anything," The Hokage said a bit scared of Siegheart.

"Hokage, I have a better answer to this problem, Why not let me teach Naruto here in the way of the Druids, so he can properly harness the spirit of nature in him that I sense," Ryan suggested.

"Wha what did you mean by spirit of Nature," The hokage said Shocked at him finding out.

"I am an elf Druid, I can sense he hold the great spirit of nature Kyubii, due to my connection with nature itself," Ryan stated calmly.

I was scared at finding out that Kyubii was sealed in my best friend. But then I thought with it being in Naruto it couldn't attack anyone ever again.

"What do you mean that Kyubii is a great spirit of nature, I thought Kyubii was a demon," The hokage said confused.

"No person except the elves knows that the tailed beasts are not demons, but Nature spirits of great power, the are normally quiet peaceful unless they were under an illusion that makes them see nature destroyed, they are angered and then attack," Ryan stated.

"That dose makes sense," The hokage said now understanding why the Kyubii attacked.

"Hey Old man I would also like to train Riku here in the way of the Gladiator," Siegheart stated causing shock in me and the Hokage.

"Why do you want to train me," I asked.

"Because your heart is strong Riku, you would use the power of the Gladiator to protect people then hurt them," Siegheart said calmly.

"Ok I will allow Siegheart to take Riku-kun as a apprentice, but Naruto-kun must agree to becoming Ryan's apprentice," The hokage said.

Suddenly Naruto started to stir. He opened his eyes looking at the Hokage.

"Old man why am I in your office, and why are these 2 people who saved me from the villagers here along with Riku," Naruto asked Curios of why he was here.

"Naruto these people brought you here along with Riku, and Ryan here wants you to become his Apprentice and learn his techniques," The hokage said gesturing to Ryan.

"Hi there Naruto, would you like to learn the way of the druid from me," Ryan asked him.

"Sure Ryan, I would like to learn the way of the druids," Naruto said happily.

"And I would like to learn the way of the gladiator from you Siegheart," I stated.

"That is good to hear Naruto, Riku now we must go to start your training," Ryan stated.

"Can they at least come back in 10 year so they can become ninjas with their age group, I also want them to learn these, in the first scroll is the 3 jutsu they learn in the academy, in the second scroll is the Ninjutsu that the 4th Hokage created like the rasengan and flying thunder god technique, along with a bunch of the Kunai needed to use it and a book on sealing, in the third scroll is a few other clone jutsu I fell will be useful, like the shadow clone jutsu and chakra control exercises to help them control their chakra, in the fourth scroll contains information on Riku's parents, and Naruto's parents, and the fifth scroll some other jutsu I feel would be a good idea for them to learn," The Hokage said as he gave the 2 people 5 scrolls.

"Yes they will come back in 10 years after their training," Siegheart said to the aged Kage.

We then walked off to begin our training in the Druid ways, and the way of the Gladiator.


End file.
